If It Hadn't Been For You
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. Patrick and Brad reunite. Patrick x Brad. Slight Sam x Charlie. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx


Patrick stood by the punch bowl, staring at the sea of semi-familiar faces, sipping some spiked punch, only to spot one face he would never forget. Of course, Brad hadn't changed much. In fact, he was even better looking now. As soon as their eyes locked, Brad headed towards him. Patrick smiled. "Hey, Brad. Long time no see."

Brad gave a shy smile. "It's good to see you , Patrick."

Patrick beamed. "Want some punch? It's spiked, but who cares?"

Brad chuckled. "We're all legal though." He took some from Patrick however.

"Yeah." Patrick blushed. "So, how have you been?"

"Well . . . that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Brad blushed. "I finally came out completely. No more secrets."

Patrick blinked before smiling. "Brad, that's great!"

"Thanks." Brad blushed more. "But if it hadn't been for you . . . which is why I had to thank you . . . And apologize for everything bad that happened because of my cowardice."

Patrick placed a hand on Brad's shoulder. "It's in the past. Don't worry about it."

Brad bit his lip. "I just . . . I wish things had gone different."

Patrick blushed, looking to the side. "I-it's fine, really."

"Look, I know I don't deserve it, Patrick, but would you . . . would you be willing to give it a second chance?" Brad looked at him vulnerably.

Patrick's eyes widened in surprise. "I- I don't know . . ." He bit his lip and paused in thought. " . . . Okay."

Brad blinked in surprise. "R-really?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, really."

"B-but . . . why? I shouldn't . . . I was awful to you . . . You deserve more -"

"Because I still have feelings for you, dummy." Patrick blushed. "I always have."

Brad blushed. "Well -"

"You!" Sam snapped accusingly. "Get away from him!"

Brad paled a bit. "Sam, pease, I can explain -"

"Oh? Explain to me why you think it's okay for you to be around him when you betrayed him?! Do you know how much pain he was in?!" Sam yelled and Brad flinched.

"Sam, it's okay. He came over to apologize." Patrick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He has no right to apologize to you! He called you a faggot! He stood there while his friends beat you up!" With every word Sam spoke, Brad seemed to flinch more, shrinking smaller and smaller.

"Sam, please! I've moved past that! You should too!"

Sam gave a soft huff before narrowing her eyes at Brad. "I still don't trust you." With that, she sauntered off.

Brad took a shaky breath. "I deserved that."

Patrick placed a hand to his cheek. "No, she was just overreacting."

Brad took a shaky breath. "I . . ." He blushed. "Thank you." Patrick hesitated a moment before leaning in to kiss Brad, who gasped before melting into it and returning it.

"Hey, look, it's the faggot and . . . Brad?!" Three ex-football players walked over to them and Patrick tensed, shrinking behind Brad. "What are you doing kissing the fag, Brad?!"

Brad narrowed his gaze at the three. "Don't call him that!" He snarled, pushing Patrick behind him.

"Why the hell are you defending him? He's just a piece of shit homo!" Patrick gripped onto Brad's tightly.

"Stop talking about him like that!" Brad yelled. "He's much more than that!"

"What? Do you like him or something? Are you a faggot too?!"

Brad paused. " . . . You know what? I am." The three football players and Patrick stared at him in shock before Brad huffed, turning around to kiss Patrick sweetly, who kissed back, blushing furiously. The football players gave a look of disgust before walking away. Brad pulled away. "Sorry about that . . ."

"N-no, i-it was amazing."

"Was it?" Brad asked and Patrick nodded, biting his lip. Brad smiled before kissing him sweetly.

"Brad . . ." Patrick mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I want you . . ." Patrick looked down shyly.

"Are you sure?" Brad blushed and Patrick nodded. Brad smiled before tugging his hand. "Come on. Let's go to one of our old haunts."

Patrick nodded. "O-okay . . ." Brad smiled and lead him to an old classroom in a far off corner. Patrick followed eagerly, closing the door behind them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brad asked. "You can walk out right now and I won't hold it against you."

"No, I want you, Brad." Patrick wrapped his arms around Brad's neck.

Brad shivered. "You sure?"

"Please, Brad, make me yours." Patrick kissed him deeply.

Brad hummed happily before wrapping his arms around Patrick's neck. "You don't want to top? You always did. I don't . . ."

Patrick shrugged. "It's up to you. I just want us to both feel good."

"I just . . . don't know how to make you feel good." Brad mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'll top." Patrick smiled, kissing him gently.

Brad bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I like you no matter what."

Brad smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you." Patrick smiled back as he took off his own jacket and shirt. Brad gasped. "Wow." He traced Patrick's abs. "When did these happen?"

"I- I just got tired of people bullying me." Patrick blushed.

"Why would they bully you about your shape? You were skinny!" Brad frowned.

"People calling you twig boy and making fun of how small you are in the showers . . ." Patrick bit his lip. "It makes you want to get stronger."

Brad hummed as he trailed his hands along Patrick's stomach. "Well, now you don't have to worry about that anymore. Plus," His eyes sparkled with mischief. "There's one place I know you aren't small." He teased.

"Shut up . . ." Patrick blushed, pulling off Brad's shirt. "You're still as buff as ever."

Brad kissed his cheek sweetly as he blushed. "I've even gotten bigger." He winked teasingly.

"Let's have a look then." Patrick moved down, pulling Brad's pants and boxers along with them.

Brad shivered in anticipation. "Uh . . ." Patrick sucked the head of Brad's cock, locking eyes with him, causing the other to gasp and throw his head back as he groaned. Patrick hummed, bobbing his head as he moved lower. Brad moaned. "Oh, Patrick . . ." The other began deep throating Brad before suddenly standing up, licking his lips of pre-cum, causing the blonde to shiver. "I missed this . . . I missed you . . ."

"I missed you too." Patrick kissed his nose before pulling off his pants. "Ready?" Brad nodded eagerly. "Lay on the desk. I want to look down on your face while we fuck."

Brad flushed. "But . . . this is . . ." He mumbled.

"Please?" Patrick kissed along his jaw.

Brad groaned. "I want it too, but . . ."

"Would you rather do it on the floor?"

"More stability." Brad pointed out.

Patrick chuckled. "Okay, you win. The floor it is."

Brad chuckled. "Thank you." He hummed as he lowered them both to the floor.

Patrick kissed him, lining his entrance over Brad's cock. "Brad . . ."

"Y-yeah?" The blonde asked nervously.

"I think I love you." Patrick mumbled, allowing himself to fall onto Brad's erection.

Brad groaned softly as the other's tight heat wrapped around his cock for the first time in years. "Patrick . . . I love you too . . . I have for a long, long time."

"Oh, Brad . . ." Patrick whined, rising up and thrusting down into him.

"Oh, Patrick . . . Please . . . I missed this . . . I missed you clenching around me . . ." Brad groaned.

"I missed you too! I missed you in me more than anything!" Patrick thrusted harder.

Brad groaned and bucked his hips up into him further. "Please, Patrick . . . Clench around me more . . . Make me cum inside that tight little hole . . . Please . . ."

"S-so close!" Patrick cried, trying to pump his own cock as he kissed Brad deeply.

"Mine." Brad growled before replacing Patrick's hand with his own, causing the other to whimper before jerking with a moan as the blonde hit his prostate, only to have it be hit again over and over, hitting it harder with each thrust.

Patrick finally came with a breathy moan. "Oh, Brad . . ." He whispered affectionately.

Brad then came himself, shooting his liquid into the other. "Patrick!" The other whimpered as he was filled before kissing the jock lazily, who kissed back as he pulled out of the raven. Brad hummed. "Lay with me?" Patrick nodded, laying next to him, and Brad smiled before kissing him sweetly. "Love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too." Patrick murmured, quickly falling asleep. Brad chuckled before doing the same.

~P+B~

The door clicked open gently and Charlie emerged with a blanket. He quickly covered the two with it before leaving, locking the door behind him. "Where'd you go, Charlie?" Sam asked when her husband re-joined her.

"Bathroom." He murmured smoothly.


End file.
